The witch's son
by butihavenoname
Summary: Ichigo is a knight that's on a mission to kill the evil witch that lives in the deep forest next to his kingdom. when he got there, he found something unexpected, something that would make him doubt his kingdom and it's ways. AU. Smut. OOCness.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I REALLY enjoyed writing this. And I hope you guys would like it and all...

 **plus I have something very important to say, this chapter is wonderfully edited because I've finally found some internet for my computer, usually I write on a stinky old ipad so it looks... well, not as good, and I am so so sorry about that, cause I really wanna write, and I really want to publish things, and I had comments saying that everything looks jammed together so now you and I both know the problem. I wont have any internet again cause the internet where I live is acting up on my computer. so I'm sorry guys, I'll try to make it as easy as possible to read. :\**

* * *

In a faraway land, there was a great kingdom near a great expanse of thick woods. It was named Seiritei. It had a good king who ruled all fairly and protected his people with much care. And though the rules of said kingdom were minimal - the usual of 'do not steal' and 'do not harm' your neighbor, there was another particular rule which was very important; 'do not use magic'. This also concedes with learning about the black arts and interacting with those who do, that is why the king has banned magical beings and users out of his lavish kingdom. He believed that they held an irresponsible power that can be used to overthrow his land into chaos, much like the monsters and warlocks that came from time to time to raise havoc and destruction.

To keep the peace he raised an army which specifically deals with battling magicians and creatures alike called 'the order of the third-teen knights' and a new recruit was about to get his badge, the symbol of the end of his training and the beginning of his duty as one of the kings infantry. Shaggy orange hair looked like fire as the sun's rays touched it gently, the boy's stance was nervous, but not at all sloppy, shoulders back, spine straight and eyes determined as he received his blessings from the king as the one who completed the training with honors and held big promise to the force.

"congratulations Ichigo, finally you've stopped being a little brat and went up to be among men."

His cheeky friend, Renji, who was one of the lieutenants jested at him snarkily, clasping his shoulder. Brown eyes narrowed in mock anger as he pushed his red haired childhood friend away from him playfully.

"you say that Renji, but I'll quickly rise among the ranks and surpass you easily." he teased.

"oh~ getting ahead of yourself immidietly are we?" he grinned.

Ichigo scoffed "simply stating the facts" he smirked as they made way into the dining hall "I can't wait to start my duties, going on adventures, slaying monsters! You'll see, they'll be writing songs about my quests."

Renji burst into a hearty laugh and commented on his fiery friends delusions in a playful manner as they ate in the dining hall with their fellow knights.

As time passed, Ichigo was more and more immensed in his work, but unfortunately, as a new recruit he wasn't allowed to go on missions past the kingdom gate, where Renji and the higher ranks usually went. He was usually training, helping out with the weapons and patrolling outside the castle wall. But Ichigo stayed focused, he knew that it was only the beginning and that he soon will travel the lands as does Renji. And of course, that fateful day has come when Ichigo's commanding officer, Kensei Muguruma, has called for him one sunny day when he was doing his guard duties at the inner entrance gate.

"Kurosaki, I've got a job for you." His gruff voice said as he looked through the papers on his desk, finding the one he required and read from it. Not even sparing Ichigo a glance.

"yes, captain Muguruma."

He could barely contain his excited and tried to conceal it from his tone, after all he needed to show that he takes this seriously.

"there is information about a witch that's staying a couple of days ride from our beloved kingdom that's refusing to take her business elsewhere, she is a nuisance and the king feels that she is too close to us, making her a threat." he flipped the paper and handed Ichigo a rolled map of how to get there "we do not know what she is capable of, and she hurt some of our men, so be cautious. I want you to get rid of her." he said sternly, looking at Ichigo in warning.

"yes, sir. I shall do my best."

Ichigo bowed respectfully and was excused, he was given a horse and a bag full of food for the way, he put on his armor and helmet, careful to tighten it firmly so it wouldn't chaff his skin and was off before the sun went down. The ride was pleasant and Ichigo was buzzing with excitement, oh how he had waited for this moment, and after careful and hard work he has finally made the first step.

"we are going to come back and show them" He proudly said as he patted the white hair of his horse and it gave a snort in response. "don't worry, I have trained long and hard and I'm not afraid of no witch! You can count on me Shiro." he said lovingly, scratching behind a perked ear.

As he rode quietly into the night he thought about his teachings of witches, in his training it was said that witches were horrid hags that lived in secluded houses so they could fool passer bys into being eaten, or to be used as a sacrifice to demons. He pictured an old woman with a crooked nose and unkept dirty skin filled with moles, as on her bony fingers grew cracked long yellow fingernails. He frowned in determination, he wouldn't, no, _couldn't_ let a monster like that hurt his people.  
After another day of riding, Ichigo checked his map.

"ah, just a little more."

He sighed softly, as he started seeing a garden of different crops he had never seen before, he frowned, why would there be a garden in the middle of nowhere like this? It looked well kept, with straight lines in the dirt separating each herb. He decided he's closer than he thought, and pulled on his horse's rains to make it stop. Lifting his leg, he swung to the ground and tied the rains to a tree near by, he patted the horse's back.

"wait here Shiro, I wouldn't want you to get hurt... Or eaten." he snickered as the horse neighed in fright.

Taking a deep breath, he concentrated, revealing his sword from its sheath he carefully made his way to where the garden lead to, his armor clanked softly with his steps and he watched through the holes in his helmet for any thing that might come charging at him. The forest was still thick, and fireflys were dancing in circles next to gentle looking flowers and mushrooms, that were placed at the roots of impressive trees which cast splotches of shade on his path, letting golden rays of sun through. He stopped on his tracks when he saw a cabin, it was old, and made of stone that had green plants climbing on it's walls. _This is it_ , he thought as he hunched into a ready positing and came closer, his eyes dancing around to see that the coast is clear. When he was about three feet away from the heavy looking oak door he inhaled deeply and thrust his sword in it's direction.

"Witch! Come out and face me!"

he declared, body tense and frown in place. But nothing happened. He blinked in confusion and tried again.

"get out here and fight me! I have come to defeat you and stop your evil deeds!"

He kept his stance in the silence that followed, which made him feel a little ashamed, he scoffed as his arm fell down to his side, feeling an annoying blush creep onto his cheeks, that's one reason why he liked to wear his armor, your couldn't see his face. Suddenly, he heared the door fly open with a bang as it his the wall. he jumped in fright, letting out a surprised yelp and almost loosing his footing in the process. He scrambled to get his balance back and gingerly pointed his sword back at the entrance, finally glancing at who was it that he was supposed to battle.

"wow."

He whispered, absolutely in awe as he gaped at what he saw before him. It was no hag, no dirty skin, no disgusting teeth and features, it was an angry looking young man, that seemed to be rudely awakened from his slumber. He had bright blue hair that was sloppily pushed back, tan, sun kissed skin with sharp features and big, cat like blue eyes that caught the light of the early morning sun. His shoulders were wide and he looked to be the same height as himself. The beautiful man frowned at him as he tried to grasp his words.

"to what do I owe the pleasure, sir knight that likes to raise his voice so early in the day?" He yawned, his voice gruff from sleep.

Ichigo, as if was stun out of a stupor fixed his stance and blushed deeply.

"y-you! Where is the witch that lives here? Show her to me at once! and don't try to use your tricks on me, I know your kind!"

He cursed himself when he stuttered, but he kept his ground, remembering the importance of his mission. The blue haired man frowned deeper and crossed his toned arms over his chest, he could see tattoos peeking from the collar and sleeve of his too big shirt.

"what business do you have here?"

"don't you try to change the subject! I won't fall to your schemes, you can try to sell yourself as a fool but I know what you do, you eat people! And you're damn sure not going to eat me!"

Blue eyes widened as Ichigo shouted confidently, thrusting his sword closer to emphasize his words and then his opponent did the last thing the knight thought he would, he started laughing and clutching at his stomach desparetadly.

"oh, it's really to early for me." he cackled "eat you... Where in the world have you heared such nonsense?" he wiped a tear from his eye as Ichigo fumed, feeling his blush consume most of his face and ears.

"where is the witch?" He pressed angrily, gritting the words between clenched teeth "or are you her, trying to trick me." he finished with narrowed eyes.

Resorting to light giggles, the man caught back his lost breath.

"no, I'm her son. She's out for the time." He leaned on his doorframe, amused at the weired armored man that barged in his property.

Ichigo frowned, he was prepared for a lot of things on this mission, but certainly not that. How can he slay a monster thats not even there?

"w-well, where is she?"

Blue eyes rolled with a sigh "on a journey."

"where?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, making Ichigo growl in fury. How dare he mock him, acting so casually in front of a warrior that has his sword drawn on him.

"and when will she be coming back?" He spat.

The blue eyed wonder raised his hand, having only his pointer finger untucked "one year."

Ichigo's eyes bulged, what is he supposed to say to his commander? To the king? _'The witch is on leave? She will be back later and then we could settle this?'_ It's unacceptable, simply idiotic, he would be the laughing stock of the training room forever, people would write songs about his failure and sing about it for as long as he lived.

"what do you want with my mother anyway?" he push away from the doorframe and stepped closer.

"it is non of your concern."  
He growled in frustration, not knowing what he should do.

"uh, I think it is, since I'm her only child." The witche's son said with a raise of a blue brow. Suddenly something clicked in Ichigo's mind and he looked up again at him.

"wait, you mean she left you here all by yourself for a year?" He asked in disbelief, seeing as there is nobody else around these parts in seemed a bit cruel and lonely.

"yes! That's what I told her! But she said that her friend needed help cause she's sick, so up she goes, like the big hero she is to save the day."  
He rambled, glad that someone saw his point of view.

"wait, a witch can heal people?" Ichigo thought aloud in exasperation.

Blue hair shook as he nodded "of course! But it dosent mean that she needs to heal every person in the known land, she works too hard and goes too far." He rubbed at his eyes, as if he talked about it with his mother countless times with her not listening.

"and you don't eat people..." Ichigo cautiously asked.

"what? No, I wouldn't eat a living soul."

"so your telling me you've never had pork stew?"

"that's horrible." He frowned in disgust.

Somehow, they found themselves talking for a long while, until the sun had already set. Ichigo did not know his name, but there was something about him that captivated him, making him want to know more. He was new, refreshing, as was Ichigo to the witch's son. Little did they know that they would change everything for each other with this little encounter.


	2. Chapter 2

Idk y but I've been having this fic idea that Grimmjow and Ichigo are Disneyland employees, you know the guys that walk around in costume? So Ichigo is Peter pan (he's a redhead and good with kids haha) and Grimmjow is hades from the movie Hercules (blue hair, short temper and suppper sassy) and they go and do all these shenanigans cause Disney land is chaos (not that I would know but I'd like it to be)

Ichigo did not tell the witch's son about his quest to kill his mother, and after he got to know him he decided that he would spend this night in front of the cabin, thinking that it's late, and having a glimmer of hope that the man's mother would show up. He didn't want to hurt her, not after having talked to her son. He honestly never saw a human so strange. The blue haired man did not eat meat, nor did he hunt the animals that live around him, he has a small coop behind the trees where he has four chickens that bring him eggs and that's simply all. Ichigo made himself comfortable leaning against a tree trunk and fell asleep looking at the light coming from the cabin window.

"sir knight, rise and shine!"  
Ichigo was startled awake by the loud voice that called him and something hard that hit his helmet, making his head ache with the sound bouncing from within the metal headpiece.  
"wh-what did you throw at me?!" He fumed and caught sight of the offender, it was the witch's son, and it was already morning, he noticed the sun rise over the trees. The blue haired man laughed cheerily.  
"that was an onion, I wanted to know if you'd like to have some breakfast. Wouldn't want you to starve out here."  
He snickered cheekily as he eyed the armor clad intruder over his shoulder, he had a basket which was filled with vegetables and herbs and his hands were dirtied with soil. Ichigo gingerly stood up, and nodded.  
"uh, yes, I would like that."  
He said with a content smile, after all, he left all his food with Shiro so he'll have something to eat while Ichigo's away.  
"good, by the way, I released your horse, he looked pretty abandoned alone over there. Hope you don't mind." Just as he said so Shiro came running towards the blue haired man, nuzzling his shoulder snorting with happiness "aww, you are such a beauty." he laughed.  
Ichigo watched his smiling face, which was splotched with dirt that he by accident got on himself. He watched him for longer that he would admit, and figured he should say something to snap out of this trance he got himself into. He swallowed his spit to moisten his throat and called out to him.  
"what is your name?"  
Blue eyes turned to look at him, mesmerizing and crinkled at the edges with a grin.  
"I'm Grimmjow."  
"you have an unusual name."  
he snickered "thank you."  
Grimmjow answered with a smile. The knight felt his face heat up, and quickly offered his own name.  
"Kurosaki Ichigo."  
Blue Brows furrowed in thought as he gathered the fallen onion, placing it in the basket.  
"'one who protects'?"  
He asked with an unsure smile, causing Ichigo to nod in excited relief. He had never met another person that understood the meaning of the name his late mother gave him, and he felt touched. Clearly the man in front of him has hidden knowledge. Grimmjow offered him a warm smile and asked.  
"would you like to accompany me to the river? I'm sure you'd want to clean yourself before you eat."  
The orange haired knight accepted the offer eagerly, being inside a metal bodysuit for three days straight has taken a toll on his body, and he felt the grime that stuck to him over his journey here. Grimmjow offered a change of clean clothes which he was thankful for, they both made their way, Ichigo insisting that he would carry the large basket of vegetables to wash in the water for the trouble, making the blue haired man chuckle at his pressistance.  
"is it hot under that?" The witch's son asked as he watched the knight walk beside him, his armor clancking gently.  
"you get used to it."  
Blue eyes watched him for a moment, the knight's movements seem effortless, like he had done armor for much longer periods of time before. The witch's son couldn't help but wonder what does his strange guest looks like underneath his helmet, after having talked to him for most of the day before, he thought that if he would have to describe the knight in one word, it would definitely be enthusiastic, or good natured, even when he seems to pout and fume like a child. Something told him that this man was kind hearted, and his mother taught him to always trust his gut.  
"so if you don't eat people, and you don't sacrifice anyone"  
"-or thing." Grimmjow playfully added.  
"do you really use magic? I haven't seen anything peculiar around your home. You live as a simple farmer." the knight mused in confusion.  
"well, sir Ichigo, I'll be sure to show you some of the things I know about magic, because my family's magic is unique." he proudly stated.  
"how so? I've learned some about it, in my training, usually, it's fire, of lightning, or poisons..." he trailed off.  
Grimmjow hopped over a giant log, and offered his guest a hand, which he reluctantly took as he landed on his feet, basket cradled into his chest.  
"yes, those are true, but my mother didn't teach me harmful kinds of magic, it brings a dark energy with it that stains the soul of the user. Ah-look out!" He reached towards the knight that slipped on a slippery stone and fell onto a small flowerbed, right next to the river. Ichigo yelped as he hit the ground, clutching the basket so the goods wouldn't scatter.  
"are you alright?" he saw blue concerned orbs look over him as he pulled him upright.  
"yes, sorry." he apologized in embarrassment.  
"as long as you're unharmed." Grimmjow offered a grin "watch this." he said and neared the crushed flowers. Ichigo stared in curiosity as the witch's son sat on his haunches and cupped his palmed around his mouth, he whispered something and quickly, the flowers rose to their former state, beautiful and gentle, as if the damage never happened.  
"whoa!" Ichigo called, mesmerized by the blue haired wonder's work "they grew back!"  
"this is what I'm learning, I'm mending the earth and helping it as it helps me. My mother taught me that you must give as much as you take in order to keep the balance of life."  
Orage brows frowned "the balance of life?"  
Grimmjow nodded as he sat by the water, beckoning the knight to join him.  
"when you pluck a fruit from a tree, you take from nature, the tree has given you some of it's life. So it's only natural that you would return the favor and plant the seed so it can reproduce and continue on."  
Ichigo took off his gloves and began washing the vegetables "I understand, equivalent exchange, right?"  
"exactly." Grimmjow's eyes glistened when he smiled.  
They stuck to their task in comfortable silence, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere surrounding them.  
"you must really cherish your mother."  
"I do." he said with a sigh "she's too adventurous for my liking though." he muttered, making Ichigo chuckle.  
"ah, we're done." Ichigo sighed, and stood up.  
The witch's son glued his eye to the knight as he carefully took off his helmet, shaking his orange locks to unstick them from his skin, he stood up and moved closer, he reached his hand and caught Ichigo's chin between his forefinger and thumb, catching him off guard.  
"w-what are you doing?" he quacked, trying to will away the creeping blush trying to coat his cheeks.  
"this is the first time I've seen your face." he said quietly.  
"oh, yes, I haven't realized it. I'm just so used to being behind the armor." he laughed awkwardly as he was let go.  
"That's too bad." Grimmjow muttered to himself as he looked at Ichigo's round, brown eyes and freckled straight nose.  
They bathed in good spirits, each glancing at each other when they think the other isn't looking. Ichigo, because of the beautiful markings adoring the witch's son sculpted body, designs of multicolored flowers and greenery going over his chest, right arm and his thighs, one leg fully covered even down to his foot. And Grimmjow eyeing Ichigo playfully watching his strong back glisten with the water.  
They've decided they liked each others company. And as they finished eating, Ichigo done his freshly cleaned armor, giving back the clothes he borrowed. Before he left on his way, he asked of Grimmjow something peculiar, he asked if he could hide his home, with the magic that he has, make the path go around the cabin. He explained that it isn't good to be set in the middle of the road like so, the kingdom mustn't know of them. The witch's son, understood and promised he would do so, if the knight would promise to visit on his adventures. 


End file.
